1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance training apparatus, a musical performance training method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology has been proposed which presents instructional information to a player when practicing an instrument for a musical performance. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3266934 discloses technology including identifying a type of an inappropriate musical performance operation (for example, a mistake on a keying operation or a mistake on the timing in a case of practicing a keyboard instrument), counting the number of inappropriate musical performance operations thus identified for each type, and presenting, as instructional information, evaluations for musical performance operations in accordance with the number of inappropriate musical performances thus counted for each type.
Japanese Patent No. 3266934 basically presents instructional information defined in advance based on a musical performance result and it is sufficient to let the player recognize the musical performance result. However, it is doubtful whether it is possible to present instructional information that can improve the player's musical performance in the future.
For example, in a case in which a player is highly motivated or has high musical performance skill, it is likely to affect the player's future musical performance practice in a positive way by letting the player know the musical performance result and giving advice to the player to improve it. On the other hand, in a case in which the player is not motivated or has low musical performance skill, it may affect the player in a negative way.
In this way, it is necessary to take into account the change of the player's motivation or musical performance technique level to give advice to the player effectively; however, those matters have not been taken into account by the conventional methods.